


Bureaucracy Blunder (or simply, "I'll  get us there in no time.")

by mywasteddream



Series: Interstellar Union of Humanity universe [2]
Category: Galneryus (Band)
Genre: AU-SF, Crack, intergallactic non-human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywasteddream/pseuds/mywasteddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a blunder in the system, and Galneryus Squad was refused to enter Endora without an nonexistent code.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bureaucracy Blunder (or simply, "I'll  get us there in no time.")

**Author's Note:**

> For Jo ^_____^ because she drew this cute Syu and Nino manga crack panel last night.  
> PS: I cannot draw yon-koma, thus I'm giving you this crack fic instead. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, in case you wonder, yes, they are in the same universe as my AU-scifi Arashi fic.

“What do you mean I can not get permission to fly destroyer class into Endora?!” the usually calm captain of Galneryus Squad had started to lose his temper. “I have the papers and codes from General Yoshiki. With seals!”

The computated gate did not budge. “Please repeat your command,” it said in female robotic voice that was similar to any automated gate in the Nebulus system. 

He took a deep breath and said again, “Syu Ueta,” he took another deep breath, “Code number 12900-9983-GSS. Asking permission to enter Endora on MS3C-Galneryus.” 

There was a pause, and then the automated gate voiced, “Destroyer class is not permitted to enter the capital of Endora. Please input your special permission number. You can register for permission in Therion base, quadran X, block 849.” 

“I have gone there, and got this letter,” Syu grumbled as he opened the letter from the general again and searched for any numbers hidden inside the recommendation. There was nothing. 

“Why aren’t we entering yet?” came a question from the door. Taka, the squad’s striker entered the bridge, munching on sweet cones. 

The destroyer mother ship is meant to be efficient, as in most mother ship of Metuselan military. Only one person is enough to control the whole ship. 

“The door is asking for permission number. And we have none. Damn it!” He slammed the paper into the control table. Good thing that he did not accidentally push any button. “I went my way and got this permission letter. And this stupid automated gate wanted a number. Which we do not have.” 

He pushed the communication button again to connect to the door, “Don’t you have emergency number I can call? Or anything non-AI there?” 

The door answered again in its calm robotic manner, “Please repeat your command.” 

Taka picked up the paper from the floor and scanned it. 

“I’ll do something,” the striker said as he calmly folded the letter and put it into one of his pockets, “Just wait, Syu-sama, we’ll get into Endora in no time,” he gave that grin that Shu knew would only mean trouble and dashed out of the bridge. 

Shu jumped as soon as he realized what his subordinate just said and he was already seeing Taka in his propeller suit floating from the destroyer ship towards the door of the colony. 

“Wait, Taka, don’t hurt anyone!” he corrected as soon as he saw Taka turning his gun towards a part of the door, “Don’t hurt anything!” But the gun had given out a shiny blast towards the door. 

It did not take long until the patrol of Endora swarmed towards Galneryus and took them to jail.  


 

“Tell me again why we have to stay in jail tonight?” Yuhki asked again, trying to adjust his position on the cold metallic floor. 

“I swear I have no idea,” Junichi threw a death glare towards Taka who just entered the cell after an hour of interrogation. 

“Ask him,” Sho said coldly and closed his eyes, “I’ll just sleep until tomorrow morning when we are free.” 

Taka scooted towards the captain and sat by him. 

“See, I told you I’ll get us to enter Endora in no time,” he gave a smile that looked more like a smirk, “Here,” he took Syu’s hand and put a small chip from his pocket, “A little something for you. It’s from the door of Endora.” 

Syu rolled his eyes but put the voice chip inside his pocket. “Whatever,” he muttered and tried to sleep.


End file.
